battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Battleshipcraft Navies Events
This is a brief outline of what happened during roleplay. Make sure this info here is all true here based on the comments from ALL navies. No giant white explosions,laser beams,or plasma guns. Make sure the events where TRUE. No poo in this page. Other than that,fill in what happened in roleplay terms. -Maceswinger Chapter one: The great war: New beginnings After roughly 30 years of peace and prospering,the Uprising retalliation suddenly attacked. It made a heavy land grab that quickly took over about 8 kilometers of ISAF territory. The ISAF quickly retalliated,and suddenly sparked one of the greatest wars battleshipcraft navies had ever seen. Soon,even the AFOH navy will be under alert from the sudden attack from uprising. But,the ordeal the world will be in will soon rise. On the other side of the world, The russian president made Kuznetsov the new russian admiral,and soon,the United States will grant Adm.I am that guy the rank of admiral. The stage is set for trouble for both of them. Chapter two: The great war: March to the ocean After about another month of fighting,the ISAF and the UR navy war soon got out of hand. During a skirmish,a UR boat suddenly attacked an AFOH battleship (Le Patchwork Mk.4) and started a massive war aganist the AFOH. Now,Uprising has to fight a war in 2 fronts. The UR had victorys in its early days aganist the AFOH. On a normal patrol,an AFOH officer,Thongong,was ambushed and taken down in what seemed like a Deliberate attack. But soon,they triggered another response. The ANZNC suddenly lashed out aganist the UR,declaring war on them. The situation was quickly defused and worsed for the UR. Now,they have to fight on 3 fronts,at the same time. The ISBA navy called for action that will lead to war,but no dangerous thing happened. Chapter three: The great war: Only beginnings of pain The Uprising Retalliation stands injured,looking for aid. The ISBA navy helps the trio of navys by declaring war aganist the UR. With no chance,the UR suddenly goes off the grid,not attacking at all. It was pretty much the end of the war. But..... Unrest grew with the russian and american navy. For about 3 months,they come to distrust, and distress. War was possible,and was likely. Suddenly,a massive spark flares them into war. The Russians hire KRADEC to attack the americans,and suddenly,the expected happens. KRADEC sucessfully attack the united states,destroying several battleships. In response,the united states go into full out war. Once set in motion,the US navy can't be stopped. Chapter four: American bloodshed The americans where in trouble in the war. the russians where pulling victorys left and right,with minimal losses. This age also sparked one of the biggest thing to ever happen: The Americans and russians used flying ships to battle each other. Flying ships. But as the battle goes on,its clear the the russians have a clear advantage. Russian Stratospheres attacked and destroyed several key american flagships. Examples include the Jörmungandr,the Vigilance,and the Gleipnir. The russians also sunk many superwarships,including poseidon's trident,a key warship that was used during the massive war. Chapter five: Nuclear war But no battle with the Russians and the Americans can stop what happens next. The U.S.S. Outreach and the U.S.S. Long Strike stops right in the middle of the ocean. They suddenly activate nuclear missiles,and fires eight of them. One targeted Moscow,and razed the city. At least 15 million people died there. However,the American nuke that hit Moscow is the only nuke that will hit. A ISBA admiral uses a prototype space cannon to destroy 2 nukes. As he runs out of ammo, he uses his jet to destroy the last nuke. He accidentally rams the nuke and destroys both the nuke and the jet. Demetri Olegovich,an Russian captain, suddenly boards his jet and shoots down 2 nukes before ramming the last nuke deliberately to destroy another adjacent nuke. The Russians immediately starts to attack back. A stray nuke hits Washington D.C. And destroys the entire capital. Several battleships strikes New York,and eradicates the entire city. The capital of Texas,Austin,suddenly gets destroyed. The Russians and Americans had broke into full out nuclear war. Chapter Six: Nuclear war: The truce